cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Comrade Ash
Introduction to Cybernations Novistrana was established on Friday, November 24th 2006. Comrade Ash was wandering when he stumbled upon a link to Cybernations. Being bored, he immediately signed up, creating the nation of Novistrana. He joined with a friend, and while the friend went inactive and was deleted, Comrade Ash persisted. The day following his nations creation, Comrade Ash applied to the New Pacific Order. He officially joined the Order on November 25th, 2006. He had heard through the forums that the New Pacific Order was the only communist alliance on the red team, and since he was on the red team and desired to rule his country through Communism, Comrade Ash joined the New Pacific Order. Since the Order lacked an application process at the time, and had open membership, Comrade Ash simply posted his desire to join the Order, and it was so. On November 26th, 2006 he was officially masked as a full member of the New Pacific Order. His first taste of participation in the many departments of the Order was through his work as a distributor for the Tech Corps. As a distributor he served as a middleman for tech deals, using his aid slots to benefit the Order. Near the end of 2007 he joined the Diplomatic Corps. Jobs Within the Order Comrade Ash has held many jobs throughout his history in the Order. They are listed below, as well as his history within those departments. Diplomatic Corps Comrade Ash started the way most members of the Diplomatic Corps do, working as Ambassadors to various alliances. His initial posting was The Aquatic Brotherhood. He preformed well, receiving commendations for his excellent work in promoting the alliance abroad. He was eventually assigned to be the Ambassador to Illuminati, where he served ably. Due to certain circumstances, he was forced to take a break from the Diplomatic Corps. For several months he was on hiatus, without a position in the Diplomatic Corps. After those months were over however, he rejoined the Diplomatic Corps. The second time in the Diplomatic Corps Comrade Ash again started on the ground floor, serving as Ambassador to several alliances. His hard work and dedication were noticed and he was promoted to Diplomatic Counsel over the Green and Orange Spheres under PolishSausage, who was the Special Envoy at the time. As Diplomatic Counsel he organized and supervised the Ambassadors as well as assisting the Special Envoy with sphere specific diplomatic goals. Due to an error in judgment, Comrade Ash was removed from all positions, including Diplomatic Counsel. Determined to redeem himself, in a short time, Comrade Ash began rebuilding his diplomatic career through reapplying to the Diplomatic Corps. He rejoined on the bottom floor again, as Ambassador to Umbrella. He worked hard, and his dedication to the Diplomatic Corps was again noticed and he was promoted to Diplomatic Counsel of the Blue Sphere under King Brandon. He served under King Brandon until early 2009, when King Brandon fell inactive and Comrade Ash was promoted to Special Envoy of the Blue Sphere. As Special Envoy he oversees a group of alliances, organizing ambassadors to each alliance and furthering the diplomatic goals of the New Pacific Order. 'Mentor Corps' Comrade Ash started in the Star Guard section of the Mentor Corps, which was responsible for maintaining the shape of Franco's Star on the ingame map of Order nations. He then started working with the CN Wiki team, which at the time was headed by KingEsus. His work within the Star Guard was noticed, and he was promoted to Lead Adviser within the Mentor Corps. When the Mentor Corps merged into ACE, Comrade Ash started working as a Diamond and Heart, mentoring new members of the Order as well as promoting the general Pacifican culture. When ACE merged into SCS, Comrade Ash went with it, continuing his work with the cultural projects and mentoring. His work led to several leadership positions, including Division III leader within SCS. After his work as the Division III leader, he was promoted to the position of Deputy Standard Leader of Imperium Sacrum, which was the mentoring branch of the SCS. After SCS was disbanded, Comrade Ash was involved in the talks and discussions about how to bring back the Mentors Corps, and was established in the position of Deputy Chief Mentor under Darknecromance upon the reformation of the Mentor Corps. Eventually Darknecromance was replaced by Brehon, who, after returning from a leave of absence, took over the position of Chief Mentor. When Brehon was promoted to Imperial Officer of Internal Affairs, he appointed Comrade Ash to be his replacement as Chief Mentor. As Chief Mentor Comrade Ash is responsible for overseeing the entire Mentor Department, distributing mentors to where they are needed, oversee the Lead Mentors and work at making the Mentor Corps more efficient. 'Imperial Academy' Comrade Ash joined the Imperial Academy in October of 2007. At the time Koona was the Schoolmaster, in charge of overseeing the Academy. The application process for joining the Academy was simple at the time - send a message to Koona and start questioning applicants. Comrade Ash sent the message and began the work. A few weeks later he was hired as a Instructor, which was then the entry level position within the Academy. He excelled at the Professor position, working hard to ensure that no applicant joined the New Pacific Order without ensuring that they passed the basic tests required to become a Pacifican. In December 2008, after several changes at the top of the Academy hierarchy, Loucifer took charge of the Imperial Academy again and Comrade Ash was promoted to the position of Assistant Schoolmaster along with Gankwanker, who later resigned. Eventually Loucifer ceded the position of Schoolmaster to Soly, who inherited Comrade Ash and Gandroff as Assistant Schoolmasters. After a series of mistakes with regards to his duties, Comrade Ash was removed from the position of Assistant Schoolmaster. He still had a desire to work within the Academy however, so when jobs opened up within the Academy he reapplied. He was accepted on May 28th, 2009 and started at the position of Instructor, the ground floor of the Academy. His work as an Instructor was noted and he was promoted to Professor. As a Professor he is responsible for questioning new applicants and well as approving or denying applications. 'Recruitment Corps' Comrade Ash joined the Recruitment Corps in the fall of 2007, as he was becoming active within the Order. Seeking out duties, he became a basic recruiter, tasked with sending messages to nations not yet a part of the Order extolling the virtues and benefits of membership in the Order. That was the extent of his duties within the Recruitment Corps until, seeking a more efficient way to message new nations, Comrade Ash contacted Sir Donald R. Deamon, who was then Chief of Recruitment. He worked with SDRD on the reform of the Recruitment Corps, being promoted to Headhunter of the newly created New Nations division, a position he retains to this day. As Headhunter of the New Nations division Comrade Ash is responsible for maintaining the activity of that division, ensuring that it is fully staffed and operational, as well as handling any problems that arise. He also continually works at finding ways to make the Recruitment Corps more efficient, ensuring its continued progress. 'Military Intelligence' Comrade Ash joined Military Intelligence on August 28th, 2008. His work ethic and tireless effort as a Field Agent was noted and he was promoted to Tactical Analyst on August 1st, 2009 after almost a year of service to Military Intelligence. His work within Military Intelligence is classified, but as a Tactical Analyst he is one of the leaders of this secretive department. 'Council Pacifica' 'Imperial Advisor' 'Duty Tags' ComradeAsh's Current Job Dogtags ' '''ComradeAsh's Former Job Dogtags ' '''Ribbon Bar Awards - Awarded on Sunday, Sept 27th 2009 Category: Member of New Pacific Order